Naruto's Food Obsession
by KuroGin
Summary: Sasuke has noticed that Naruto has a weird obsession with food. Is it normal to be turned on, to moan at the sight of a food commercial? Guess Sasuke has to show Naruto, food isn’t the only thing that could bring pleasure. Yaoi, furure lemon, SasuNaru
1. Chapitre 1: The Revelation

AN: Hello, it's me, kurogin, (it means "black silver," in Japanese, well, at least I think so, not so sure.) Hi, and welcome to my first published Naruto yaoi fic, yay. Uh, so well, enjoy, and um tell me what you think about it. Oh, this is only the first chapter, it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got lazy along the way. So I'm just gonna post what I already have, when I finish the rest I'll post it, sorry if it's kinda short. Well, anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would make them succumb to my every pleasure, just like every other Naruto yaoi fanfiction writers would, oh, and I would make a bunch of the characters gay, yay, yaoiness.

**WARNING**: If you do not like, do not approve or otherwise disagree with the thought of gay sex, gay love, or anything else that has to do with homosexual relationships, I advise you to push the back button and forget about this story. If you do not wish to do so, then please do not complain to me about the homosexual relationship in this story. If you are not comfortable with the thought of gay sex, please do not flame me, report me, or otherwise attempt to do harm to my reputation and this story. So if this is you, I ask you nicely to leave, or else keep reading, but do not blame me for anything you do not find appropriate, or anything you are uncomfortable with. If this is not you, and you do not find the thought of homosexual relationships disgusting, and are comfortable with these ideas, I ask you to please continue your reading and tell me what you think of it. Thank you in advance.

Summary: Sasuke has noticed that Naruto has a weird obsession with food. Is it normal to get hard-ons, to be turned on, to moan at the sight of a food commercial? Guess Sasuke has to show Naruto, food isn't the only thing that could bring pleasure. Future lemon, yaoi-ness, and any other thing that come with gay sex, Yay, yaoiness.

* * *

Naruto was watching tv again. Not cartoons, or any of the _normal_ peoples tv, no he was watching the food network channel. The food network for gods sake. Sasuke stood at the threshold of the living room, watching Naruto, who was so currently wrapped up in his television watching, that he did not notice Sasuke was there. Sasuke must've been standing there for a good ten minutes before the thing Naruto was watching was over, and Naruto finally noticed his presence.

"Sasuke!" Naruto spoke in a high, and surprised voice, as he stood and began looking around for some sort of escape; he didn't want to talk to Sasuke now, not before he dealt with his . . . little . . . problem. "What are you doing here?" Naruto gave a high and suspicious laugh before he began walking toward the door that would take him into the hallway; Sasuke blocked him easily.

"I was standing here for the past twenty minutes, dobe." Sasuke said with a slight smirk, as Naruto's eyebrows raised in surprise. He loved being mean to the poor blond.

"Oh, were you really? I hadn't noticed . . . " His eyes shifted from side to side, as if calculating some secretive plan of his . . .

"I know you didn't. I was wondering: is food really that interesting?" His dark eyes wandered over the front of the blond, stopping when he noticed the slight bulge in the blonds pants. This time Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. 'What the hell? Does food really do that to a person? Stupid food.' Sasuke began to internally curse food.

"Er . . . heh heh . . . um . . . I'm gonna . . . uh, take a shower. Yeah, you know, long days work, uh, yea, well, see ya!" With a speed Sasuke hadn't been expecting, Naruto ran by him, and into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"Damn he's fast . . . " Sasuke shook his head in disbelief and turned on the television that Naruto had just been watching. Changing the channel to the same one that Naruto had been watching, Sasuke sat back and watched. And watched, and watched, and . . . "What the hell!" Sasuke had been watching for at least five minutes. All the damn thing was about was food! Food, food, food! How to make good food. How to make good food in thirty minutes. How to make good food in thirty minutes look good, and so on and so forth. Sasuke had been expecting food, but he had also hoped that maybe there was some hidden porn in the show or at least something like that. I mean, how the hell is it possible for Naruto to get a freaking hard-on from only watching freaking boring and lazy ass food! Maybe he had missed something . . . Five minutes later, Sasuke was convinced that there was no porn, no naked women (or men), no sexual innuendos, none, nothing, nada. He sighed, annoyed at the damn blond. After having watched Naruto earlier, after having watched food for the last ten minutes, Sasuke had come to a conclusion: Naruto had a food obsession, and not a normal one either. He didn't just drool at the sight of food; he actually got hard-ons. I mean, it was weird enough that a growing 15/16 year old bo would be watching the food channel, but getting hard-ons from it? That was just plain weird.

Getting up to turn off the damn thing that had taken his precious Naruto's heart, Sasuke heard the bathroom door click open, and the small light sound of Naruto's footsteps. Looking up, Sasuke saw Naruto enter, wearing only a pair of bright orange boxers and a towel, with which he was currently using to dry his head.

"Oh, your still here . . . " Naruto spoke as he stared at Sasuke, who could hear the slight dread laced with those words.

"Yeah, I am. Ain't got nowhere to go, nothing to do, so I though I might hang out with you for a while." Sasuke said with a slight smirk, knowing he was making the poor blond uncomfortable.

"Oh . . . why?" Naruto was staring at Sasuke suspiciously, and Sasuke was staring right back, enjoyment evident in his dark eyes. 'Damn bastard, he's fucking enjoying this.' Naruto was fuming. Why couldn't the damn guy just go home and leave him alone with his precious food? 'Speaking of which . . . ' right on schedule Naruto's stomach began to growl. Naruto blushed slightly as Sasuke continued his unwavering stare of him.

"Umm . . . " finally after a silence that seemed to have lasted forever, Naruto spoke.

"So, um, you wanna stay for dinner?" Naruto asked experimentally, hoping that the brunet would say no. Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't hoped enough. With a light smile that made Naruto's heart flutter (Naruto: What the hell?), Sasuke said yes.

"Sure, what do you got?"

"Uh . . . Ramen?" Naruto wondered: did Sasuke like ramen, hope not.

"Okay, want me to make it? So that you could watch your tv in the meantime?" Sasuke shot a glare at the offending TV, stupid food channel.

"Sure that'll work Yay, Sasuke's gonna cook for me" Naruto, only in his boxers, began to dance around, wiggling his ass in the air, and all the while unknowingly giving Sasuke a nose bleed and a huge hard-on.

"Stupid . . . blond"

Entering the kitchen and opening the cabinet, Sasuke was overwhelmed by the amount of ramen Naruto stocked up on. He must have more in here than in the damn grocery store had. Shaking his head, Sasuke plucked two beef flavored ramen packets, fetching a pot, and water, he began to make dinner. Six minutes later (three minutes each), Sasuke was walking into the living room, ramen in hand. He looked up and, surprise, surprise, Naruto looked like he was on the verge of having an orgasm, staring at the tv intently.

"Ahem," Sasuke walked in and placed the plates of ramen on the center table, Naruto jumping about five feet in the process.

"Oh, your back." Naruto gasped, "RAMEN!" Completely forgetting that he had been caught in a compromising situation, Naruto literally ran to his Ramen, and picked up his chopsticks, muttered a quick and silent "itadakimasu," and began to eat. Shaking his head, Sasuke followed suit, and began to eat his Ramen, albeit in a slower pace than the blond, who was now choking for eating to fast.

They ate in silence, speaking only when Naruto began chocking or when the phone rang. Occasionally Naruto would utter a silent moan, as he slurped up his noodles; at his Sasuke would stare vehemently at the ramen. Finally, ten minutes after they had begun eating, they finished their ramen. As Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen, Sasuke stood, picking up his plate, and waiting for Naruto to finish. With a satisfying "ahh," Naruto gave his bowl and utensils to Sasuke, who then briskly walked out of the room, and into the kitchen. As Sasuke began to wash and dry the plates, Naruto began to speak.

"Hey, Sasuke?" A grunt of acknowledgment was heard from the kitchen, urging Naruto to continue.

"Er . . . um, what are we-erm, what are _you_ gonna do after this?" Naruto had almost said "what are _we_ gonna do," but that would have meant together, and well, at this moment, Naruto wasn't all that comfortable with that, he really only wanted his food. From the kitchen, at the conclusion of Naruto's question, Sasuke had unwittingly dropped something, with then made a loud, but dull "crash," as the plate met with the floor.

"Oh. Hey, you okay?" Naruto was half ready to get up, when the tool load and commanding voice of Sasuke was heard.

"I'm okay. Please continue. I don't exactly understand your words."

"Oh, I meant, are you gonna go home, or are you gonna stay, you know, things like that." Naruto responded sheepishly, wondering if he really had been ununderstandable.

"Well, I was planning on taking a shower." Sasuke had reappeared at the door, drying his hands on his shirt.

"Oh, you were, then don't let me intrude, go right on home and take a nice long shower Okay then, bye." He gave a wave, and shot Sasuke a shooing motion with his hand, wanting the boy out of his sight as soon as possible.

"Hn, but I was thinking of taking a shower and spending the night over. I really don't wanna be alone with my damn, annoying, perfect brother. Damn Itachi." Sasuke glowered.

"So, where are your parents?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Traveling as usual, some business proposition or something so it's only me and Itachi." Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"Oh, okay . . . uh . . . "

"So, you'll let me crash?" and without waiting for Naruto to give an answer, Sasuke continued. "You will, aww, you're so nice. Well I'm gonna, uh, take a shower. Later." He began to walk toward the door, when Naruto began to speak in a small, timid and shy voice.

"Um, okay, if um you wanna. I guess I'll, uh, need to get you some pajamas, huh?" Naruto looked up, questioning Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, was too entranced by the mixture of emotions that he was in those clear, crystal blue eyes.

"Uh, I have a question." Naruto, blushed slightly, and took Sasuke's silence as a sign to continue.

"Um, do you, uh would you, uh, wanna take a shower, together? I mean, I know I already had one, but I need to take a real one, the other one was too short. So um, do you mind if we bathe together?" Naruto blushed a bit more, and smiled slightly, a smile that Sasuke returned.

"Not at all." The smile was then replaced by a semi-evil, sexy-as-hell, seductive smirk. Naruto then knew that he had gotten himself into something big. Plus, Sasuke's smile was just so damn sexy, his pants began to fell tight again, and Naruto felt his heart flutter once more.

* * *

AN: Yay, first chapter done. Um, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, or should I say, as soon as my lazy ass decides to get up and write. Anyway, tell me what you think about it and such. Oh, and thanks for reading. It means a lot, thanks. Oh, sorry for any grammatical, or spelling errors, I try to make it at least semi-perfect, but I may have missed a couple of things. Sorry. 


	2. Chapitre 2: Bath Time

**AN:** Hello all. Thought I was dead did you? Heh, heh, er would you accept an "I'm sorry?" Really guys I'm sorry. I was . . . preoccupied. I have just recently fallen into the Eragon fandom, as well as the "Akuroku"(Axel and Roxas, don't like, too bad) Fandom of Kingdom Hearts II. Sorry. But here it is the second chapter yay! And now, I will do something I have never done before, thank the people who reviewed. Gosh I feel so loved. Thank you all. It's cause of you that I got this chapter out early. No really, this is early for me. For my last fanfiction (under a different pen name) it took me a whole entire year to update. Ooh, am I'm still feeling that one. Sorry guys. Also, for some reason I feel as if this chapter is sort of choppy, probably cuz I use more than one perspective. When I change perspectives (at least when I think I do, I'll use ------------- to show it k? good) I go from Sasuke's to Naruto's without even thinking. Sorry . . . Also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I try...

So, people whom I am thanking, I would like to thank **penned-name**, for reviewing, and I really wouldn't know if anyone would have this type of addiction, maybe? And yes, I do plan on continuing.

**Red Asatari**, I agree, a strange topic, but I write what I want. And, here is your update. Yay . . . (finally).

**NinjaoftheDarkness,** yes, poor Naruto does not know what he got himself into, smirks (I am evil . . . ). I updated, not soon, but I updated.

**Trekiel, **(you're 20, then why are you reading this crap?)how could you write those things in a review? I nearly blushed, but it made me laugh. Yeah, how could Naruto be turned on by food. Hee, answers will come soon promise. And Sasuke doesn't only want to get into Naruto's pants . . . oh, wait he does. Hee, hee.

**Acegirl195**, er, are you really thirteen . . . heh, heh, I mean I have no qualms about you reading this but, I feel a bit guilty, as if I'm tainting you or something. But, I appreciate you for your support, (sorry for putting you on the spot, I don't think anyone reads this, I mean who would, Naruto and Sasuke, together in a bath, bubbles, hello, go read.)

**Jenanien**, yes Naruto freaking loves his ramen, and really any other food. Yay.

**Haru's**, you read it, and you liked it. Yay. Even though you don't love as much as you should (damn you), I thank you for reading and about your hardcore lemon _blush_, I might write one, I mean I wrote one for my other fic (an Eragon on, wanna read it, ask me, I'll tell you where), but I don't guarantee it'll be good. I suck . . . anyway, yea, it'll probably be in chapter six smirk I love being evil.

**Falsely Sweet,** I see you are a person of few words, lol, I still appreciate your review, and thank you for reading, and I love that you love my story. Hee.

**Sir Elliot**, I love you. I love your name (Elliot is one of my favorite names), and I love your fanfiction, (why did you have to finish it?), and I love your review, it made me laugh. So where did I get this idea? No, it wasn't an herbal essence(don't own . . . ) Commercial, it was actually a food commercial. I was watching something when a food commercial came up, I was like "damn that looks good. And then I was like, hey, why not make Naruto have a food obsession, complete with hard-ons and near orgasms, and there you have it. I'm too weird and perverted for my own good, oops. Oh, and guess what, you're 15, me too, oops, did I say that . . . dammit . . .

**FXL**, it's crazy, and you love it? Yay, thank you, oh, and you're nineteen, my cousin is nineteen, kinda weird. But I love you for loving my story, thanks.

**YaoiWriter2500**, well I updated, and fast, not really, but it's fast, considering the normal time it takes me to update, sorry. Dude, you're 14 . . . scary . . . but whatever.

**Nehxaa16,** you like my story, and I'm happy. I updated, not asap, but I updated, that counts right?

**Black Insanity**, by the way love your name, and I updated, no soon, but eventually, I'm sorry, I'm a bad authoress . . .

**XThe shapeX**, er, I LOVE your suggestion, so much so, that I am going to use it. Probably in the next chapter, see if you can spot it _wink_, I'm so evil.

**Hopelessly Hopefull,** your 20 too? o.O? why are you reading this crap? Lol, just kidding. I guess it would be suited better to Chouji, but it probably wouldn't be as funny. Also I love SasuNaru, and probably won't write anything else, unless you ask o'course.

So yea, I thanked everyone, responded and yea. In return you get to paddle right on the ass by my Yaoi Paddle, hardcore side, not soft-core, so yall better run, Jesus used it, and this will hurt. Seriously, I brought at an anime convention, er . . . Anime Next, yea, I went, I was dressed as InuYasha, that had been the only costume I had made. Next year I'm gonna be Kozi, (I think that's him), from Malice Mizer, be on the look out, you may see yours truly, yay. So anyway, begin to run, cuz' my Yaoi Paddle hurts. Mwahahha . . .

Quick fact: This chapter was eight pages long, without the AN's, hope you find it adequate.

Disclaimer: looks around nope, still don't own Naruto, if I did, I'd be pretty sure that Naruto and Sasuke would have "done it" by now, not to mention, most of the characters would be gay . .

**WARNING**: (same as before, really if you don't like yaoi, why are you even on the second chapter) If you do not like, do not approve or otherwise disagree with the thought of gay sex, gay love, or anything else that has to do with homosexual relationships, I advise you to push the back button and forget about this story. If you do not wish to do so, then please do not complain to me about the homosexual relationship in this story. If you are not comfortable with the thought of gay sex, please do not flame me, report me, or otherwise attempt to do harm to my reputation and this story. So if this is you, I ask you nicely to leave, or else keep reading, but do not blame me for anything you do not find appropriate, or anything you are uncomfortable with. If this is not you, and you do not find the thought of homosexual relationships disgusting, and are comfortable with these ideas, I ask you to please continue your reading and tell me what you think of it. Thank you in advance.

Summary: Sasuke has noticed that Naruto has a weird obsession with food. Is it normal to get hard-ons, to be turned on, to moan at the sight of a food commercial? Guess Sasuke has to show Naruto, food isn't the only thing that could bring pleasure. Future lemon, yaoi-ness, and any other thing that come with gay sex.

----------------------------

Chapitre two: Bath time (let the games begin)

Previously on Naruto's Food Obsession:

"Um, do you, uh would you, uh, wanna take a shower, together? I mean, I know I already had one, but I need to take a real one, the other one was too short. So um, do you mind if we bathe together?" Naruto blushed a bit more, and smiled slightly, a smile that Sasuke returned.

"Not at all." The smile was then replaced by a semi-evil, sexy-as-hell, seductive smirk. Naruto then knew that he had gotten himself into something big. Plus, Sasuke's smile was just so damn sexy, his pants began to fell tight again, and Naruto felt his heart flutter once more.

**Chapter two, begin:**

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked tentatively. "Yo, Naruto?" Sasuke waved his hand in front of Naruto's face. Naruto, who had been staring intently at Sasuke, shook his head, and snapped out of his revere.

"Huh?" Naruto asked smartly.

Sasuke only said one word: "Shower?". Naruto's response was immediate. First, he completely awoke from his previous state, secondly, a huge flush appeared on Naruto's face, and thirdly, Naruto jumped slightly, and began walking quickly toward the bathroom.

"Right, shower. Er, um . . . we're gonna, need um, towels right?" And without waiting for Sasuke to respond, or to fully comprehend, what he had said, Naruto had run into his bedroom, and reappeared holding towels. Dumping the towels into the bathroom sloppily, he walked into the living, and grabbed Sasuke's hand, a completely changed person.

"Why are you just standing there, aren't we gonna take a shower?" Gone was the nervousness, and shyness that had been apparent just a few moments ago. Walking into the bathroom, Naruto suddenly stopped walking.

"Er . . . " And the blushing, shy Naruto was back. "Shower . . . "

Sasuke sighed, and continued walking toward the shower. Calmly, he turned on the water, and adjusted it to the right temperature. Sasuke then turned around, and was exposed to the wonderfully beautiful sight of a striping Naruto. Instead of taking his time to take off his clothes, (Sasuke would have died if he did) Naruto quickly disposed of his clothing, so that his naked body was barely visible as he ran toward and into the shower. In three seconds flat, Naruto had stripped and ran into the water. At this Sasuke shook his head and began to take off his own attire, thoughts of Naruto rushed about his mind, and it was all he could do to just take off his clothes and have his own wicked way with the naked blond in the shower. It was Naruto's joyous filled voice that finally brought Sasuke back to the present.

"Yo, Sas, are you gonna take all day or what?" Naruto splashed merrily in the shower, as if it were a pool or something. Taking his clothes off a bit faster, Sasuke, now naked, timidly walked into the shower tub, and faced Naruto, an especially wet and naked Naruto . . . Sasuke gulped . . . Damn . . . Once again the only thing Sasuke could think about was Naruto. Sasuke was transfixed, staring avidly at Naruto, his eyes wondering over the blond's beautiful, naked body. Sasuke wondered vaguely if he was drooling. 'Probably am . . . '

Finally Naruto turned around to face Sasuke, and was immediately met with an odd, albeit beautiful greeting. Sasuke was standing there, unmoving, staring, his mouth slightly agape, his eyes unfocused, and glimmering with an unnamed emotion. His posture made Naruto's mouth go slightly dry, and his body break out in heat.

"Er, Sasuke?" Naruto was now moving closer toward Sasuke. "Yo, Earth to Sasuke." Sasuke on the other hand wasn't listening, or even giving signs that he was still alive. Moving closer still, Naruto stuck his face so close to Sasuke's, that they were nearly touching. "Sasuke . . . " Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath tickle his itching lips, so close . . . any slight movement and Sasuke would have been kissing Naruto. At the last moment, when Sasuke thought his resolve wouldn't last Naruto moved away, his eyes roaming over the brunets body. His eyes stopped in a place other males should never look at (well, at least not for an extended period of time), and a slight blushed found its way to Naruto's face. Sasuke shot him a puzzled look.

"Sasuke . . . " Sasuke gave a slightly inaudible grunt of acknowledgment and Naruto continued.

"Your, um . . . _thing_ . . . is moving . . . " Naruto spoke with such an innocent tone that Sasuke had to wonder if Naruto knew exactly what he was saying. Sasuke heard himself say a light "what?", as he continued to stare at Naruto.

"Your thing, you know, your _thingy_ . . . it's . . . moving . . . " Naruto said his eyes wide, a slight sense of excitement and surprise evident in his innocent tone. 'Does Naruto really know what he's saying?' Sasuke wondered as he stared at Naruto. Finally Naruto's words seem to register within his brain. 'Oh, crap.' Sasuke jerked his head slightly downward, and saw that his male reproductive organ, indeed was moving. 'Dammit.' Sasuke had a hard-on.

"Sasuke, you hear me?" Naruto spoke again, yet never raised his head. "Your, your . . . it's moving . . . " This time Naruto's voice had a hint of exasperation. Sasuke responded, without really knowing what he was saying.

"Oh yeah, then why don't you stop it?" Sasuke asked rather lewdly, his eyes glazed over with lust.

Naruto looked up, a light blush marring his oh so beautiful face. "Huh?" Naruto said smartly, looking at Sasuke intently. 'Dammit . . . ' Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke had said something perverted to Naruto. 'Dammit, dammit, dammit.' Sasuke shook his head, muttering a low "nothing" and pushed Naruto out of the way, so that he could take a shower.

-------------------------

Naruto stood where Sasuke had pushed him, wondering what the hell had just happened. He turned around to find Sasuke pouring shampoo into his hair, his body fully under the running water. Naruto decided to join him. Walking up next to Sasuke, he timidly reached across Sasuke's front for the bottle of shampoo. With the bottle in his hand, Naruto didn't know what to do next. His brain was occupied by the brunet in front of him and the range of emotions he was feeling. Being done with the shampoo, Naruto watched as Sasuke then proceeded to put conditioner on, although Naruto was pretty damn sure Sasuke didn't need it. Running his head under the water, Sasuke took off the conditioner and turned to Naruto who was still standing next to him, staring stupidly, with the bottle of shampoo in his hands. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm going to the tub." With that Sasuke walked out of the shower and into the fairly large-sized tub. Turning on the water he waited until it filled before getting in. Naruto, on the other hand was still in the shower, just realizing what he had done, or more like, what he hadn't done, in the last five minutes. "Crap," mumbling inaudibly, Naruto opened the bottle of shampoo, poured it on his head, lathered, rinsed and put the conditioner on. By the time he had finished, Sasuke was already in the tub, most of his body being covered by bubbles; hello bubble bath. Shutting of the shower, Naruto willed himself to calm down, and slowly walked toward the bath tub. He found out that by doing this, his shyness dissipated, and he became comfortable again. He climbed into the tub slowly, oblivious to the dilemmas that the other boy was now going through.

---------------------------

Sasuke stared at Naruto as the blond cautiously lowered himself into the hot, steaming water. As Naruto moved around to get comfortable, Sasuke was suddenly seized by a wave of claustrophobia, and moved his feet closer to his body, even though the tub was large enough to fit at least four people. Naruto, being in close contact to Sasuke, felt his retreat and looked at the brunet with questioning eyes.

Sasuke on the other hand, did not wish to answer the blond's question, and instead opted to stare avidly into the water. Naruto, taking Sasuke's hint, decided not to question, and instead began to stretch and make himself comfortable in the confined space of the bath tub. At this slight and innocent action, Sasuke retreated upon himself more, so much so, that his knees were actually visible above the water.

'Dammit, what the hell am I doing?' Sasuke reprimanded himself. 'I'm curling up, retreating into my self, and for what, for a freaking small, blond boy? Dammit.' At this point Sasuke began to take in deep breaths, and willed his mind not to dwell on the blond, and think of something else. Under these actions, Sasuke began to unwind, and felt his legs loosen up, deciding to stretch. It was when he was beginning to feel comfortable, and his legs were stretched fairly straight, when it happened. One of his legs had brushed against one of Naruto's. At this, Sasuke froze, and his legs began to retreat when he heard a sigh come from Naruto.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw a sight to behold. There in front of him was nothing short than a vision of an angel, well, at least in Sasuke's opinion it was. There was Naruto, in all his glory, stretched out in the tub, his hair fanning behind him, his face flushed from the heat of the bath, and a look of utter relaxation and contentment splayed on that beautiful face. Sasuke gulped, fairly audibly, it seemed, for at that moment Naruto opened his eyes and stared questioningly at Sasuke, who unfortunately was still staring at Naruto as if he were a piece of meat.

"Er, Sasuke, are you okay? Are you feeling well?" Naruto asked Sasuke. When the blond got no respond, he waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face, and still got nothing. Finally getting worried, Naruto got up slightly and began crawling, that's right, crawling, to Sasuke, one of his hands positioned dangerously close to Sasuke's hardened member.

"Sasuke, earth to Sasuke? Hello, are you okay? Did you die?" Naruto asked jokingly, his face mere inches from Sasuke's. Naruto muttered a small "Hm," and lifted his hand. He brought it first to Sasuke's forehead, and left it there for a few seconds before putting it on his own.

"Well, you don't have a fever. Maybe you've been in the water for too long?" Sitting back on his haunches, he stared at Sasuke, the water barely covering his waist and anything below. "So you're not sick? Or should call a doctor?" He was talking once again to Sasuke, who, to the surprise of the blond, actually responded this time.

"You don't need to call a doctor, I'm all right, really," he added, seeing Naruto's look of disbelief. "I'm okay, just thinking a bit." He smiled lightly, but Naruto was not too convinced, and the slight rasp in Sasuke's voice made him even more worried.

"All right, if you say so, well I'm getting out, I don't like to be too pruned, come out when you want, kay?" And without further ado, Naruto got up fully, shook himself free of the water, and walked out of the tub, completely naked, and totally unashamed, he wasn't even blushing. He grabbed one of the towels and began drying himself off. He then tied the towel around his waist, and began searching for something. He cursed slightly; said he'll be back, and walked out of the bathroom. He was back before Sasuke could properly breathe, holding two pairs of shorts, one of which was bright orange with swirls, the other, a dark navy blue.

"Er, the blue one's yours, unless you want the orange one." Seeing the look of incredibility on the brunet, Naruto laughed slightly. "Thought so, so this one is yours, and I'll leave it here." As Naruto began to walk toward the small table, something occurred that made Sasuke believe that maybe, just maybe, there was at least one god that favored him. As Naruto was walking, his already loose towel slipped and fell gracefully to the floor. Naruto barely noticed. He placed Sasuke's shorts on the table and turned to face the brunet. Finally, having felt a slight draft, Naruto looked down to see that he was once again naked. "Crap," he walked toward his towel, picked it up rather roughly, and walked out naked, giving Sasuke a perfect view of the blond's beautiful, and perfectly shaped ass, as well as other things.

When Sasuke heard the bathroom door close shut behind Naruto, Sasuke let out the breath he had been holding, and almost immediately, a great river of blood gushed from his nose, staining the water red. "Dammit," Sasuke raised his hand to his nose in an attempt to stop the flow of blood, but knew it was no use, he was just too damn perverted for his own good to stop the images from flowing to his head, the same ones he knew would only increase his nosebleed. And of course, the blond humming softly in the next room didn't improve the nosebleed nor did it help the images.

Sasuke finally emerged from the blood stained water five minutes later, when he was sure he had the nose bleed, as well as his other problem, under control. As he walked, and stretched out his hand to pick up the extremely clean and pearly white towel, it occurred to him how dirty he really was. He cursed himself, drained the bathtub, and started up the shower again. To his surprise, Naruto, did not, in fact, interrupt his shower time, although the brunet was quite sure he would.

Having gotten all the blood off of his body, Sasuke shut off the water, grabbed the towel, and began drying himself off. At the same time, he turned on the water from the tub, making sure to wash away all the blood from the tub. Being dry, and squeaky clean, Sasuke reached for the shorts Naruto had lent him. He sighed, but put them on all the same. He was nearly to the door when he noticed the white tiled floor had bloody footprints on them. Cursing Naruto, and his own perverted ways, he got down on the floor and began cleaning the blood with his poor navy trademark shirt.

Now five minutes later, Sasuke was sure he could leave the bathroom; both the tub and shower were sparkly clean; there was no more blood on the floor, and his shirt now lied unrecognizable in the garbage can. All was right in the world. Finally he was able to walk out of the bathroom and face his toughest enemy, a blond-haired, blue-eyed, pretty boy in orange shorts. May the gods have mercy.

------------------------

"Naruto, dobe, where are you?" Sasuke called out, not really sure he wanted an answer. He had taken a shower, and was now looking for the blond. It was pretty late, and Sasuke was beginning to wonder where he would sleep. At that thought, undesired images of him and Naruto sleeping together entered his mind, he knew the dobe probably wouldn't allow it, but he couldn't help the images. Naruto's voice, chose then to interrupt his not-so-innocent thoughts.

"I'm in my room Sasuke." Naruto's voice rang out from the room to his right. Turning around, he walked towards the door, and tentatively pushed it open. The door opened to reveal Naruto lying down on his bed, hands behind his head, eyes closed. If the boy hadn't spoken, Sasuke would've thought the blond was a sleep.

"Er, Naruto?" Sasuke asked lightly from the door. Naruto opened his eyes to reveal clear, blue orbs. Slowly he sat up, and stared at the brunet.

"Yeah?"

"Er..." Sasuke looked away, a slight blushing marring his pale face. He didn't exactly know how to voice his question. As he was thinking his eyes roamed the interior of the blonds room. To the left, in front of the fairly large windows, was the bed. It was quite large, at least a queen, or maybe even a king size. Next to that was a night stand, a clock, papers, and other junk lay on the table, next to the lamp. Across the room, was a dresser, and a door. Sasuke was pretty sure that it lead to the boy's closet. In front of the bed, and beside the door, lied another table, on top lied his TV, video game consoles, and other things of the like. It was Naruto's voice, that brought him out of his musings, yet again.

"Er, Sasuke?"

"Where am I going to sleep?" the question had been voiced before Sasuke really knew what he had said. When his brain processed what his mouth had said, he blushed slightly and looked down.

"Oh, um . . . I don't know. Er . . . " Naruto sounded nervous, and Sasuke, wondering why, looked up to see Naruto blushing.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, slightly impatient.

"Um, well, my bed, er. I guess you can sleep in my bed. I could always sleep on my couch." Naruto said this slowly, and at the same time he got off the bed.

"Wait, what? You're gonna sleep on the couch, why?"

"Well, you're my guest, you should sleep on the bed. It's only polite."

"Screw politeness, it's your bed, you should sleep on it. I'll go sleep on the couch." Sasuke began moving out of the room.

"What? No, you take the bed, I'll–"

"Get into bed." Sasuke's voice left no room for argument, but even as Naruto obeyed, he opened his mouth to speak.

"No arguing, you're going to sleep in the bed. I'll take the couch." Sasuke began walking out of the room, he turned off the light, and was about to walk out of the threshold when the voice of Naruto, small and timid, called out.

"Oi, Sasuke. Um, if you want, I, I could move over and you could sleep here. I mean, it's not the best, but at least it's better than the couch right?"

"Yea, I guess. Goodnight Naruto." And Sasuke walked out, leaving a slightly forlorn Naruto on the bed, the bed which seemed too large, and cold. When he looked up, he was surprised to see the magnificent sight of Sasuke leaning against the doorframe.

"You're right. The couch feels like crap. Hopefully I can still take advantage of your offer?" Sasuke asked, his eyes not looking up. Naruto's answer was to smile, and say a too bright "sure," which unfortunately reminded him of one of his certain fans.

"Don't ever use that high pitch voice ever again within my vicinity. That is, unless you wanna die." His voice dripped with venom, and Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to carry out his threat.

"Er, sorry, never again . . . "

Sasuke smiled at the fear in his voice.

"Good."

Naruto was surprised to hear Sasuke's voice so close to his bed. He "eeped" slightly and moved toward the wall, as Sasuke crawled in. _'Now if this isn't awkward I don't know what it.' _Sasuke stared ahead. Cursing slightly, he began to get comfortable, forgetting the blond next to him. When he was comfortable, and all snuggled in, he turned to his right, to see Naruto sitting in a tight ball, eyes wide with fear, staring as if Sasuke had grown two heads. Sasuke sighed.

"Dammit Naruto, relax will ya, or else I just move to the couch." At this Naruto did relax, crawling into the bed, he began to get comfy, still aware of the brunet in his bed.

"Just relax, I'll be here to chase the bad people away, okay. So don't worry." He said this slightly teasingly, and extended a hand, and forcefully moved Naruto closer, hearing Naruto gasp slightly. Removing his hand, he retreated slightly, and began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Naruto."

"Goo-Goodnight, Sasuke."

----------------------

Naruto stared at the sleeping brunet. He just couldn't believe the boy was sleeping in his bed. Shaking his head slightly, to remove _those_ sort of thoughts, he stared at the black screened tv. He had never before fallen asleep without the tv on, or without watching it. He stared at the boy again. He never thought that anyone would be able to change him, even something as small as his insignificant habits. But there it was. The boy had changed him, even so slightly. Looking into the back of the boy's head, he began to feel his eyes droop. He muttered a low "thank you," before sleep overtook him completely. In his sleep induced state, he never heard the just as lowly muttered "thank you" he got from the boy next to him.

-----------------------

AN: there you have it, hopefully the next chapter will come a lot faster. Expect to see something really good. snicker till then, good bye, oh, and leave reviews. –this is for anyone who has read Eragon, where was Arya imprisoned? I forgot, and I need to know. Was it Gil-lead, Teirm, or Dras-Leona? Thank you in advance.

8/31/06 12:53-I updated...


	3. Chapitre 3: Of Ice Cream, Dreams

**AN:** Hello yall, an' welcome to the third installment of this poor story. So lets see, I updated on September 31, it is now December, ok, so it's not that long of a wait right? eyes shift from left to right, in a suspicious manner -shoe flies out of nowhere, narrowly missing my head.- Yo, I'm sorry ok, leave me be. -more shoes fly at me- kyaa, runs behind couch I'm sorry, really. I was busy reading Harry Potter fanfictions, and dealing with the crap at school, and stuff. Oh, and I may have been just a teensy bit lazy. Oh, and I was writing a fanfiction, an eragon fanfiction, a slashy, lemony, incesty, eragon and murtagh eragon fanfiction. I'll let you read it if you don't hurt me and ask really, really nicely. It's on a different pen name though... so any way, on with the fic, I know you're dying to know what kind of naughty dreams two severely horny teenage boys have, ne? So then read the story, and stop reading this crap.

Now, I will thank my poor readers who take time out of their busy schedules (coughliescough) to read this crap. So who I'm thanking, in chronological order, or earliest to latest (I felt that responding to everyone individually took too long, and I'm very lazy...): so I would like to thank **sumisweet** for being the first reviewer, and I apologize for not thanking you before. Gomen nasai, honto ni, gomen. I wanna thank:** acegirl, oraday, theallpowerfullme**, **evilgoddes1990, Hopelessly Hopefull, yaoiwriter2500**, **NinjaoftheDarkness, Sir Elliot, Red Deep, haru's, **and **Nexhaa16, lemons freak, GoneBonkers. **Thank you all for reviewing, I love you sooo, soo, sooo, very much.

-This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers, the shmexy audience, and Evanescence, who could probably care less. I love you Evanescence, I went to their concert on the 9th of October, and I must say, it was awesome. Also, I have their new cd, I love them, they help me write, and get through life. I know, pathetic, but what can I say, I luv em...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot, three chocolate cookies given to me by** Hopelessly Hopefull**, mmm, they were goood...oh and the new Evanescence cd, The Open Door, I listen to it 24/7, kyaa, I love them...

----------------------

**Warning: Yaoi, boyonboy love, and such. Don't like, then leave. Really, how did you get here if you don't like it huh? Still in denial eh? Lol, so yaoi, narusasu stuff and ice cream, mwahahaha.**

**Summary: **Sasuke has noticed that Naruto has a weird obsession with food. Is it normal to get hard-ons, to be turned on, to moan at the sight of a food commercial? Guess Sasuke has to show Naruto, food isn't the only thing that could bring pleasure. Future lemon, yaoi-ness, and any other thing that come with gay sex.

Naruto's Food Obsession

Chapter Three: Of Ice Cream, Dreams and School

Updated: Sunday, December 10, 2006 at 3:50am...

**Previously on Naruto's Food Obsession: (imagine in a cool, dramatic soap opera voice)**

Sasuke and Naruto finally had their shower, with a few interesting developments along the way. Sasuke got to see the blond god naked for once. Naruto got to stare as "it" moved. Sasuke got to say something suggestive for once in his life. (Mwahaha) Baths became hip as Sasuke and Naruto take a nice dip . . . together. Sasuke nearly loses it when Naruto gets a little too close. There is a god when it grants Sasuke the beautiful view of Naruto's towel slipping, and allowing him to see the blonds nice, ripe, delicious round ass. (Mwahaha) Sasuke got to experience a nose bleed so severe, the water of the tub got deep red, and he needed to take another shower. No Naruto to comfort him this time though. He also got to clean Naru-chan's bathroom using his shirt. Stepping out of the bathroom, Sasuke discovers the whereabouts of Naruto's bed room. From his generous offer, he learns that the couch feels like crap. And woot, he gets to sleep in Naruto's bed, with Naruto in it. Let the chapter, and the kinky, hormone induced dreams ensue . . .

------------------------------

Naruto had been sleeping soundly, probably more soundly that ever. Unfortunately, that sound sleep was interrupted by a little round thing called the sun, and extremely annoying small creatures called birds. He groaned slightly, as he moved to put the covers back over his head. His hand extended slightly, right over to where Sasuke was laying. He expected his hand to smack right into Sasuke, and was slightly disappointed when, instead, his hand met the soft surface of his bed.

"Eh?" Naruto got up slowly the covers falling easily off his body. Now that he was slightly awake, he became aware of something, more like someone, calling his name slightly.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, wake up"

Blinking slightly, he turned his head toward the door, from which he had heard the voice, a voice, which suspiciously sounded like Sasuke.

"Sasuke, is that you?" Naruto blinked again, and rubbed his eyes. Surely he was still dreaming. He could have sworn he had seen Sasuke drenched in ice cream, in a bowl. Naruto opened his eyes again, and still, Sasuke was there in a bowl, and what's more, Naruto had just realized that Sasuke was _naked._

"Um, Sasuke?" Naruto gulped, and could only stare.

"Finally Naruto, you're awake. Why don't you come down from your bed and join me? It's awfully lonely, and ever so cold in here. Care to help me warm up?" Sasuke said suggestively, even winking for added emphasis.

"Uh, um . . . "

"Come on, it's vanilla your favorite. There's even hot, delicious fudge, mmm, delicious nuts, of different variety," at this Sasuke winked again. "Ooh, even cherries. Doesn't that sound absolutely scrumptious?"

Naruto could only stare as Sasuke keep checking off what was in the bowl. Naruto found himself drooling slightly as he got off the bed. As he neared the bowl, Sasuke leaned backward ever so slightly, revealing the top half of his naked self.

"And of course, I'm also in here. Deliciously dressed in ice-cream and cream, and mmm, I wonder where I could possibly be covered with this delicious, _white_, stuff . . . "

Naruto wondered if it was possible to die of having such a hard erection. Cause if it was possible, Naruto was sure he would have been dead already, once and probably three times over.

"So you gonna come in or what? Cuz you know, you can't come in wearing clothes." He swam toward the edge. "You gotta be _naked._" He winked suggestively, once again, and beckoned Naruto in. Seemingly on autopilot, Naruto began undressing. Tossing his shirt over his shoulder, and stepped out of his shorts. His now throbbing erection felt as if it was burning, now that he was exposed to the slightly chilly air. Slowly, he climbed into the freezing bowl of ice-cream, and sat before Sasuke.

"So how does it feel like, being in an ice-cream bowl, I mean, with one of your friends, completely, and totally nude?" Sasuke smirked evilly.

"Odd, yet, slightly alluring. How did you get this bowl in here anyway?"

"Hush. Here just enjoy yourself." He proceeded to give Naruto a spoon. Naruto only stared.

Sasuke chuckled. "Fine. I'll feed you then." Using the spoon, Sasuke began doing just that. The spoon was just an inch or so away from Naruto's succulent lips, when Sasuke decided that a spoon just wasn't his style. He threw the spoon to some anonymous location and jumped on top of Naruto. Using his hands, he began to feed Naruto the ice-cream using only his hands. Naruto sucked with much gusto, moaning and groaning as he sucked the ice-cream from Sasuke's hands. Sasuke closed his eyes as the sensation of another sucking on his fingers washed over him. Suddenly, Sasuke withdrew his fingers, and, climbing into Naruto's very naked leg, began to kiss him fervently. Moaning and groaning, Sasuke slipped his tongue in between Naruto's lips, asking, begging for entrance. Naruto replied by opening his lips, his own tongue reaching out to touch Sasuke's. The feeling of the others tongue rubbing against theirs, made them cry out, Sasuke pressing himself against Naruto.

"Naruto . . . " Sasuke moaned as Naruto began ravishing his neck.

Naruto responded by bitting harder, licking more area. Earning moans and groans. He was rewarded when Sasuke suddenly grasped onto Naruto's member.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, bitting ever harder. "Sasuke, more . . . "

-----------------------------------

Sasuke was in complete, and total shock. Sasuke had awoken at 3:00 a.m. when something alive and moving began sucking on his neck. Obviously Naruto was having one hell of a dream. He was about to shove Naruto off him when a hand slipped onto Sasuke's chest, moving defiantly upward, toward a certain sensitive part of his anatomy. He was frozen to the spot, incapable of moving, when Naruto began biting, and licking at his neck again. Once more, he was going to shove the blond off of him, when suddenly, from those pink, moistened, oh so kissable lips, delivered a moan in the form of Sasuke's name.

He stared avidly at Naruto. 'He was having a dream about me? Why?' He was thinking, staring at the ceiling, when his concentration was broken by Naruto's hand, moving down to another part of his anatomy.

"Ok, that is it." Sasuke harshly moved away from Naruto, pushing and kicking the blond teen as far away as possible. Naruto groaned, and turned away, not once waking up. Sasuke on the other hand, was awake, as much as was possible it seemed. He was breathing heavily. His face flushed red, his pants seeming a little too tight for him. 'Damn, Naruto, and his freaking sexy ass self.' Curling into a ball, he pointedly ignored Naruto. As a result, he failed to notice when Naruto rolled again, this time facing Sasuke. He also failed to notice as Naruto began, slowly, rolling toward him, toward Sasuke's body heat.

--------------------

Morning. It could only be described as a time when the sun came up, creatures awoke from their slumber, and others, such as humans, cursed this waking up time. One in particular, a blond by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, would come to associate this morning as one of dread. The reason being that when he woke up, he was graced the lovely image of Sasuke's torso.

"Huh?" He raised his head, and attempted to lift himself up. It was during this time that he noticed his hand a little too closed to Sasuke's crotch.

"Kyaa." Naruto yelled and quickly moved away from Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned and sat up. "Awake I see. Thank goodness to. I was just about to shove you off. You know, you move around too much." Yawning, Sasuke got up and stretched. Getting off the bed, he walked toward the bathroom, leaving Naruto in a state of shock, and confusion.

"What, what did I do?" Naruto was breathing heavily. He had just been cuddling with Sasuke hadn't he. And what was up with that bruise on Sasuke's neck? Had he done that?

"Oi, usuratonkachi, you plan on getting up? We have school today, you know." Sasuke stared at Naruto, who he now noticed, was still sitting in the same position, staring wide eyed at the opposite wall.

"Um, Naruto?" Sasuke walked up to Naruto, waving his hand in front of Naruto's face. He was surprised when Naruto's hand shot out, and grabbed his hand.

"Did, Um, did I do anything, uh, last night?" Naruto was nervous, Sasuke could tell. So, should he tell the truth or lie?

"Nothing, you just kept rolling around, kicking me and such." Sasuke lied easily, if only he could have covered up the hickey on his neck just as easily.

"Really? Than, um, than what's up with that bruise on your neck?" Naruto maneuvered Sasuke's hand so that he closer to the blond. Naruto extended his head to look at Sasuke's neck. Wait a second, that wasn't a bruise that was a-

"That's not a bruise, is it? It's a hickey, isn't it." Naruto gulped loudly. "Did I do that?" Naruto was blushing, but steady in his watch of Sasuke. "Well, did I?"

Sasuke's eyes were downcast, and Naruto was sure that he was blushing. Slowly, the brunet nodded.

"When, how?"

"Um, last night. Uh, you were dreaming, and, um, you kinda, sort of just latched onto me."

"Oh . . . "

"Yea."

Awkward silence reigned as the two boys tried everything to avoid each others gaze. It was at that moment that Naruto realized that he was still holding onto Sasuke's hand.

"Oh, um, sorry." Naruto released Sasuke's hand, and once again there was silence. Sasuke brought his hand back to his body, his wrist feeling hot where Naruto had been holding him.

"So, um, did, did I say anything?" Naruto was still avoiding Sasuke's gaze, opting to, instead, stare at his feet.

Sasuke looked back, remembering last night. He remembered Naruto moaning, sucking on his neck, Naruto's hand wandering to his chest than down to his pants. Naruto groaning, moaning _his_ name.

"No, nothing. So, you got any clothes to lend me?" Sasuke asked, deciding to change the topic.

"Clothes?" Naruto asked, an eyebrow raising slightly.

"Yea, for school, you know?"

"Oh, right. Go check in that closet there, or something." Naruto waved toward the closet in his room and got off the bed. He walked toward the bathroom, wishing he was still asleep.

Sasuke, on the other hand, walked toward Naruto's closet and picked out the darkest clothing he could find. It turned out that the darkest pair of clothes he could find was a pair of black leather pants, a black mesh shirt, and a punky sort of jacket to wear over. He was thoroughly surprised that Naruto even knew about such clothing, let alone own some. He shook his head, grabbed a pair of socks, (black . . . ) and put on his shoes. He waited for Naruto in the living room. Naruto emerged five minutes later, fully dressed and awake.

"So lets get going." Naruto grabbed his bag, and tossed Sasuke his. He was in the process of throwing it when he noticed Sasuke's attire. Naruto blushed.

"Where, where did you get that?"

"I found it in your closet." Sasuke smirked, and extended his hands, he turned around, allowing Naruto a full 360-degree view of himself. "How do I look?"

"Um, good" _Really good. _

"Thanks." Naruto nodded as he tossed Sasuke his bag. Together they walked out of Naruto's apartment, Naruto's blush never fading.

----------------------

They arrived at school five minutes late. Unfortunately the gates were closed when they arrived, and they had to wait until someone from the school decided to open the gate. Seeing as adults tended to be evil, it would be another 30 minutes until someone came out and opened the gate. It was opened by none other than Kakashi, one of the teachers of the school. He was smiling. And Kakashi smiling was never a good thing.

"I see you two boys have finally decided to come to school."

"Sorry sensei, but we woke up late." Naruto responded, blushing ever so slightly.

"Yea, and we've been waiting out here for half an hour, what the hell took you so long? It's freezing out here. Gods, what good are teachers if they don't do their job?" Sasuke spoke grudgingly, walking moodily past Kakashi sensei. Kakashi on the other hand was staring at Sasuke, or more specifically, Sasuke's neck and the fairly large hickey located there. Kakashi smirked before he closed the gate behind Naruto. Together the trio walked to Naruto and Sasuke's class, where they then walked in. Naruto and Sasuke took their seat while Kakashi talked to Iruka-sensei, their current teacher. The students of the class, it seemed, thought Sasuke and Naruto a much more interesting item, as they stared and gawked. Naruto was staring straight ahead, his head resting on the desk. Sasuke on the hand, was glaring at those who were staring at him.

People were staring at them, especially Sasuke. It seemed Sasuke's hickey was something of an interest to the students. Especially since Sasuke had walked in with a certain blond. Quickly, they began whispering among themselves. It was highly probable that rumors would ensue. Sasuke sighed, today was going to be a long day.

Sasuke was soon to be proven right. Everywhere he went, in every class, and in the hall, people insisted on staring at Sasuke's neck, and staring at his out fit. He sort of wished that he hadn't worn these clothing, that is, until he saw Naruto staring avidly at him, a blush on his face.

They were in Chemistry, the last class of the day. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at the back, the drone of the teacher buzzing slightly in the background. Naruto was drooling slightly, whether from Sasuke's outfit or out of boredom, the world may never know. It was five minutes till the end of the day when Naruto finally stirred. Yawing, he stretched.

"Gods, this day is finally over. Hey Sasuke," Naruto looked over to the brunet, and froze, for what seemed the hundredth time that day. He might never get over Sasuke's certain appearance.

"Yea, what Naruto?"

"Oh, um, oh, right, you coming over today or what?"

"Hmm, actually I think I'm gonna go home today. Parents are probably worrying." At this Sasuke rolled his eyes. "But I'll come over tomorrow kay?"

"Oh, yea sure, no prob., just you know, wondering. So tomorrow?"

"Yea round five?"

"Uh. Um sure, I'll have the food ready and all. Oh, and this time, bring your own clothes okay?"

"Sure. Jackass." Naruto laughed as the bell rung overhead. "Yea, yea, bastard."

"Heh, see you tomorrow then." Sasuke waved at Naruto as he walked in the opposite direction. Naruto waved back.

"Oh, and have my clothes clean for tomorrow will ya? Thanks, bye."

Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke had rounded the corner, and disappeared. Naruto sighed, and walked off, preparing to clean his house and clothing. He wondered if Sasuke wouldn't mind having ramen again. Naruto shrugged and made his way home.

-------------------------

There, that's the third chapter. You happy? Gods, that was hard, for some reason this chapter seemed kind of dull to me...eh... Don't know why though. So anyway, you have your chapter, go and rejoice and review. Next chapter: Drama ensues, yay. It kinda makes me laugh . . . yea, whatever. I'm sooo tired. Hoped you liked the chapter. Got any suggestions to what you want to see, _besides_ a lemon -.-. you perverts. So come on, review already...


End file.
